rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Mysteries: The Last Page
|Release_Date = |Genre = Horror, Mystery, RPG |Engine = RPG Maker VX Ace |Status = Completed |Download =https://store.steampowered.com/app/783440/Seven_Mysteries_The_Last_Page/ |GameName = Seven Mysteries: The Last Page|Release Date = Feb 5 2017|Gameplay Time = 1-2 Hours|Predecessor = Seven Mysteries}} Seven Mysteries: The Last Page is a Vietnamese horror RPG game, which is a remake of the original Seven Mysteries game. The plot and gameplay are more or less the same as the original game, but with a better explained plot and the characters are under new names. Plot That night, at the only school of a small town, a group of students unintentionally discovered their school had been hiding things that should have been left unknown. Every student knew about the tales of what happened there, except them. Then, unknowingly, the unacquainted students were somehow connected to uncover the hidden. Together they try to open doors, hoping they would clear away the fog. However, soon will their realization come when all the pieces of the final puzzle gather. All will fall into dead silence with the same thought... about why they crossed each other's path in the very beginning. Characters Neal A normal student who befriends Sang. He notices how lonely and insecure Sang is and reaches up to him, making Sang very loyal and attached towards Neal. In their next school year, Sang becomes very anxious at the thought of being separated from Neal and be transferred to a different class. Also, a new transfer student named Jinny appears at the same time mysterious accidents, disappearances, and murders start happening at school. Sang believes Jinny is the one behind the murders, but Neal doesn't believe him and calls Sang delusional. This breaks Sang, who makes a contract with a demon in order to never be separated from Neal. Instead, the demon possesses Sang's body and uses it to murder students. Feeling responsible for the change in his friend, Neal moves to another school. He returns a year later, after finding out that the Headmaster used Nathan as a scapegoat for Sang's murders and was placed in an insane asylum. Neal frees Nathan and the two must confront Sang in order to take down the demon and break the curse. He's based on Linh from the original Seven Mysteries. Sang Neal's best friend and a transfer student who moves to the school. While initially shy, he warms up to Neal and has a strong attachment towards him. Sang is a kind-hearted yet insecure boy who is afraid of being alone due to bad experiences with friendships in the past. In their next school year, Sang becomes very anxious at the thought of being separated from Neal and be transferred to a different class. Also, a new transfer student named Jinny appears at the same time mysterious accidents, disappearances, and murders start happening at school. Sang believes Jinny is the one behind the murders, but nobody believes him, not even Neal. This makes Sang feel abandoned by Neal and makes a pact with a demon who feeds from his despair and misery. Sang wants to use the demon's power to continue being along Neal forever, but instead the demon possesses Sang's body and uses it to murder students. It's eventually revealed the demon was the one behind the murders and disappearances and that Jinny was innocent. He set up her as a red herring in order to break Sang further and gain control over his body. Depending on the ending, Sang can still be saved or continue being under the demon's influence. He's based on Sang from the original Seven Mysteries. Nathan A transfer student who moves one year after Sang and Neal's first meeting. One day while having a treasure hunt at school, he finds out about a curse at school. He confides in Sang about it, only to discover a string of murders that have happened in the past and that Sang is the one behind them. Now that he knows the truth, Sang tries to kill Nathan, only for Nathan to muder him in self-defense. Unfortunately, the Headmaster decides to use Nathan as a scapegoat and blames him for all the murders. Nathan is placed in an insane asylum. The next year, he's visited by Neal, who tells him that Sang actually survived and that he's actually possessed by a demon, who forces him to kill people. Neal wants Nathan to help him lift the curse from Sang. Nathan still resents Sang for all he did to him, but agrees to help Neal nonetheless. He's based on Tuan from the original Seven Mysteries. Endings Seven Mysteries: The Last Page contains 4 side endings (based on the original game and Tuan's storyline) and 2 main endings. Side Ending 1 Similar to the original game, after surviving the night Nathan decides to transfer out of the school due to all the strange events. He goes into the headmaster's office and tells him that he wants to transfer outs. After ten minutes, Nathan notices something weird is happening and then notices the notebook from before. He recalls everything that Sang said earlier in the classroom and realizes that he's the murderer. When Nathan tries to make a run for it, Sang enters and stabs him to death. He takes his corpse to the secret room where all the other bodies are, rotting away. Side Ending 2 Similar to the original game, if Nathan decides to not use the medical kit right away, the next day he will instead confide in Sang that there's a secret room in the building and they need to find it. Sang leads him to a mirror-filled room and shoves him inside. Side Ending 3 Similar to the original game, Nathan finds the truth why the Headmaster is working with Sang and reveal a string of murders that have happened in the past, starting with Jinny. Nathan knocks out Sang and escapes to the library. Not long after, Sang will burst through the door and stab Tuan repeatedly and mockingly state that he failed. The next year, there is a new batch of students ready to start their school year. And Sang gets away with his actions, stating that he will continue murdering students. Main Ending 1 Unfortunately Neal is unable to save or reach Sang and he's fully possessed by the demon. Neal decides not to kill the possessed Sang and the demon mocks him for his naivety before leaving to cause havoc in the city. A few months later, the city has become an abandoned ghost town with Neal and Nathan being the only survivors. Neal leaves to search for Sang once again, leaving Nathan alone and resigned to his fate. Main Ending 2 Neal decides to kill the possessed Sang and they have a final reconciliation. With Sang gone, Nathan is forced to return to the insane asylum. Neal wishes to see Sang once again. Because he had outsmarted the demon, this causes a reset button in the timeline where Neal is transferred to the past. Starting things over, Nathan befriends Sang once again. It's implied that Neal will make things work out this time so that Sang wouldn't feel lonely anymore. Therefore, the demon wouldn't influence him anymore, the students who were murdered by Sang are still alive and Nathan will live as a normal student the next year. Category:Games by sanggameboy Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:RPG Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2017 Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)